Opening/Do You Want to Build a Snowman (Sally Acorn version)
Frozen Parodies Studios Presents... Frozen (Sally Acorn Version) (On a cold late evening in the country of Norway near the Kingdom of Arendelle, a group of ice harvesters had already arrived and began to saw the frozen lake to make some blocks of ice with their picks before nightfall) Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining (All of the ice harvesters continued working in making the blocks of ice, including two young hedgehogs, a young echidna, a young two-tailed fox, and a foal. One of the hedgehogs is a male 7 year old hedgehog with blue fur, green eyes, a peach muzzle, arms, and underbelly, a black nose, and wearing red long-sleeved long underwear with black buttons, a white long-sleeved sweater, a red vest, dark blue snow pants, white socks, red socks, red boots, a yellow snow hat with a yellow pom-pom, a yellow scarf, yellow mittens, dark blue mittens, a red long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy dark blue long-sleeved coat. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The echidna is a male 8 year old echidna with red fur, purple eyes, white crescent piece-shaped fur on his chest, red dreadlocks, a peach muzzle, a black nose, and wearing green long-sleeved long underwear with yellow buttons, a white long-sleeved sweater, a green vest, red snow pants, red socks, yellow socks, green boots, a white snow hat with a white pom-pom, a white scarf, white mittens, dark red mittens, a green long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy red long-sleeved coat. He is Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's older brother. The fox is a male 4 year old fox with yellow fur, blue eyes, a white muzzle, underbelly, two tips on his tails, a black nose, and wearing orange long-sleeved long underwear with white buttons, an orange sweater, a brown vest, orange snow pants, orange socks, blue socks, blue boots, a blue snow hat with a blue pom-pom, a blue scarf, blue mittens, white mittens, a blue long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy orange long-sleeved coat. He is Miles "Tails" Prower, or Tails for short, Sonic and Knuckles' younger brother. The other hedgehog is a male 9 year old hedgehog with black fur with red streaks on his quills, a peach muzzle, a black nose, and wearing dark red long-sleeved long underwear with black buttons, a mustard colored long-sleeved sweater, a brown vest, dark red snow pants, gray socks, black socks, dark red boots, a gray snow hat with a gray pom-pom, a gray scarf, gray mittens, dark red mittens, a gray long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy dark red long-sleeved coat. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails' older cousin. And the foal has a light gray coat, brown eyes, a gray mane, muzzle, and tail, and black hooves. He is Altivo, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow's pet foal. Anyway, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow gave Altivo two carrots, and the foal took a bite out of each one, and then the boys finished their carrots) Ice Harvesters: So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart (As the ice harvesters proceeded to work, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow giggled and marched in rhythm, with Altivo following them. The boys were having some trouble getting four separate ice blocks of ice as Altivo licked each of the four's faces to cheer them up and telling them that they could do it) Ice Harvesters: Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Ice Harvester 1: Beautiful Ice Harvester 2: Powerful Ice Harvester 3: Dangerous Ice Harvester 4: Cold Ice Harvesters: Ice has a magic Can't be controlled Stronger than one Stronger than ten Stronger than a hundred men Hyup Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining The icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear There's beauty and there's danger here ''' '''Split the ice apart Beware the frozen heart.... (After successfully getting the blocks with the pliers, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow placed them on their sled and got on as Altivo began to pull the sled to follow the other ice harvesters. The boys called out to the young foal in order to keep up) Sonic: (While riding the sled) Come on, Altivo! Knuckles: (While riding the sled) Keep it coming! Tails: (While riding the sled) I hope it's not too late! Shadow: (To Tails, while riding the sled) You can say that again, Tails. (Meanwhile that same night, in the castle of Arendelle, ruled by King Max Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn, inside a bedroom was an 8 year old humanoid female bat who was sleeping in her bed. She has white fur, black wings, a tan muzzle, arms, legs, and underbelly, blue eyes, and wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown, baby pink frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a baby pink camisole with a small pink ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons. She is Rouge. She slept peacefully until three girls came. One of the girls is a 6 year old humanoid female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with brown fur, long red hair tied in a braid, a tan upper face, muzzle, throat, underbelly, and underside of her tail, a black nose, blue eyes, and wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and light blue long pajama pants. She is Princess Sally Acorn, one of Rouge's younger cousins. The second girl is a 5 year old humanoid female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red headband, white gloves, gold ring bracelets, a red short-sleeved nightgown with poofy sleeves, and red slippers. She is Amy Rose, Rouge's other younger cousin and Sally's little sister. And the last girl is a 4 year old female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing green long-sleeved footy pajamas with a white neck and sleeve rims, a green zipper, and white soles. She is Cosmo the Seedrian, Rouge’s youngest cousin and Sally and Amy’s little sister. Anyway, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo peeked over Rouge's bed and whispered to her) Sally: (Whispering) Rouge! Psst. (She, Amy, and Cosmo climbed onto their cousin's bed, and started bouncing gently) Amy: (Whispering) Rouge! Wake up! Cosmo: (Whispering) Wake up! Wake up! Rouge: (Groggily) Sally, Amy, Cosmo, go back to sleep. Sally: (Sighs) We just can't! The sky's awake. So we're awake. So we have to play! Amy: I agree. Cosmo: Me too. Rouge: (Playfully, but groggily) Go play by yourselves! (She shoved her twin cousin and younger cousins off. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo fell off the bed, and landed on the floor. They pouted, because they didn't want to play by themselves, they wanted Rouge to play with them. They gasped and smiled as they came up with an idea that would get Rouge out of bed. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo then climbed back up to Rouge's bed, and whispered into her ear) Cosmo: (Whispering, quietly excited) Do you want to build some snow-animals? Amy: (Quietly excited) Come on! Sally: (Quietly excited) It will be a lot of fun…. (Rouge opened her eyes and smirked playfully at her twin and younger cousins. The sisters and their older cousin, all wearing snow boots, rushed downstairs, all four excited on what they were going to do) Sally: (Excited) Come on, come on, come on! Amy: (Excited) Yippee! Cosmo: (Excited) Yay! (Rouge kept shushing them until they reached the throne room that it was the perfect place to play. Then Rouge closed the door) Sally: Do the magic! Do the magic! Amy: I can't wait to see some magic! Cosmo: Me neither! (Rouge smiled and focused her will power on her hands as Sally, Amy, and Cosmo watched in amazement. Rouge was good with magic, but what was unusual about it was that it was actually ice and snow magic. Rouge kept swirling the tiny cold crystals and looked at Sally and her younger cousins) Rouge: Ready? (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo nodded eagerly, and Rouge let loose her magic right to the ceiling. The snowflakes burst and began to fall very slow and gentle) Sally: Wow! Amy: Beautiful! Cosmo: This is amazing! (They ran around, giggled, and looked at their cousin) Rouge: Watch this. (She stomped her feet on the floor, making the floor turn into ice. Later, the three began to build a snow monkey, a snow elephant, a snow rhinoceros, a snow mongoose, and a snow platypus together. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo giggled as Rouge finished making the arms and legs and placed five carrots on the snow monkey, the snow elephant, the snow rhinoceros, the snow mongoose, and the snow platypus for the noses. Sally, Amy, and Rouge then turned the snow monkey, the snow elephant, and snow rhinoceros to face Cosmo) Sally: (Imitating the snow monkey) Hi, I'm Lazlo! Amy: (Imitating the snow elephant) I'm Raj! Rouge: (Imitating the snow rhinoceros) I’m Clam! (Next, they ran to the snow mongoose and snow platypus and turned them to face Cosmo) Sally: (Imitating the snow mongoose) Hello, I'm Patsy Smiles! Amy: (Imitating the snow platypus) And I'm Edward! Sally, Amy, and Rouge: (Imitating all five snow animals) And we like warm hugs! Cosmo: I love you, Lazlo! I love you too, Raj! I also love you Clam! I also love you too, Patsy! And I love you most of all, Edward! (She leapt off from the throne to hug the snow monkey, the snow elephant, the snow rhinoceros, the snow mongoose, and the snow platypus. The sisters and cousin had so much fun ice skating, and sliding down a snowy hill) Cosmo: (Feeling a slight bump on the hill) Tickle bump! Rouge: Hang on! (She made some snowy hills for Sally, Amy, and Cosmo to hop on) Sally: Catch us! (Rouge made some more snowy hills) Amy: Again! (She, Sally, and Cosmo kept hopping on each hill. Then Rouge noticed her twin cousin and their younger cousins were going alarmingly fast) Rouge: Wait! (She tried to keep up with her twin and younger cousins with her magic) Rouge: (Trying to make more snowy hills) Slow down! (She then yelped when she slipped on the ice, and fell. She then saw Sally, Amy, and Cosmo hop off the hill) Rouge: (Trying to reach for her cousins) Sally! Amy! Cosmo! (But without warning, the snow blasted from her hand and smacked Sally right into her head) Sally: Ouch! (She passed out, and flopped onto the soft pile of snow. Afraid, Rouge ran to Sally to see if they were okay. Even a concerned Amy and Cosmo ran up) Rouge: (Holding onto Sally gently) Sally? Amy: (In concern) You okay? Cosmo: (In concern) Say something. (She, Amy, and Rouge then saw a white strand appear on Sally’s hair) Rouge: (In a panic while hugging Sally) AUNT ALICIA, UNCLE MAX!! Amy: (Hugging Sally in concern) MAMA, PAPA!! Cosmo: (Hugging Sally in concern) HELP!! (Suddenly, the ice Rouge made from her hands and feet were spreading all over the floor, destroying the snow-sea animals, and covering the whole room) Rouge: (Hugging Sally tightly) You're okay, Sally! I got you! Amy: (Hugging Sally) Hang in there! Cosmo: (Hugging Sally) You’re gonna be okay! (Then Rouge, Amy, and Cosmo heard the doors open, revealing a male humanoid chipmunk/squirrel hybrid and a female humanoid chipmunk/squirrel hybrid, who happened to be their and Sally's parents and Rouge’s aunt and uncle. The male humanoid chipmunk/squirrel hybrid has dark brown fur, tan ear innards and muzzle, and a black nose, with grey/white hair, blue eyes, a grey/white eyebrows, and wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons, blue long pajama pants, a red long-sleeved terrycloth bathrobe, and blue slippers. He is King Maximilian Acorn, or Max for short, the girls' father and Rouge's uncle. The female humanoid chipmunk/squirrel hybrid with him has brown fur, light brown ear innards and muzzle, dark auburn hair, a black nose, and blue eyes, and wearing a long flowing golden sleeveless silk negligee, a topaz yellow long-sleeved terrycloth bathrobe, and orange slippers. She is Queen Alicia Acorn, Max's wife, Rouge's aunt and the girls' mother. Max and Alicia ran over to their daughters and their niece) Max: (Sternly) Rouge, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Rouge: (Holding Sally close, to her aunt and uncle) It was an accident! (To Sally) I'm so sorry, Sally. Amy: (Concerned) She won't even wake up! Cosmo: (Concerned) Yeah! (Alicia picked up Sally and gasped from how cold their older daughter is) Alicia: (Looking at her husband) She's ice cold! (Max looked at Sally) Max: (Getting an idea) I know where we have to go! (The king then rushed to the library, got out a large book, and got out a map that would help them go to the land called Smurf Village in order to cure Sally. The family then wrapped Sally in a blue blanket, got into their carriage pulled by two horses, and rushed as fast as they could, and Rouge, now wearing a pink long-sleeved terrycloth robe and pink slippers, was still scared about leaving behind an ice trail. In the forest, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow continued on until they saw the family ride by. The boys saw the trail of ice) Sonic: Do you see what I see? Knuckles: Ice? Tails: Yup. Sonic: Keep up, Altivo! Shadow: Let's go! We wouldn't miss it! (They all ran as fast as they could. Then they ran behind the rock and called Altivo over. The five snuck towards the rock to see what was going on when they arrived at Smurf Village) Max: Please help! My daughter! (Suddenly, a storm of blue creatures erupted, and surrounded the royal family, revealing Smurfs) Hefty: (Whispering) It's King Max! Sonic: (Whispering) Smurfs? (Then a young female Smurf emerged next to them. She has blue skin, long eyelashes, long blonde hip-length hair, and is wearing a white sleeveless dress, a white stocking cap, and white high-heeled shoes. She is Smurfette, the female member of the smurfs) Smurfette: (Whispering) Shush. I'm trying to listen. (Then Altivo licked her. She smiled and hugged Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Altivo) Smurfette: Cuties. I'm going to keep you. (The family watched when they saw an old male smurf with blue skin, black eyes, and a white beard and wearing a red cap and red pants, and carried a wooden cane named Papa Smurf who was the leader of the Smurfs, came up to them) Papa: (Bowing) Your majesty. (He turned to Rouge) Born with those powers, or cursed? Max: Born, and they're getting stronger. (Alicia showed Sally to him. Papa placed his hand on their auburn-haired daughter's head) Papa: You are lucky that it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Max: Do what you must. (Papa worked on his magic to wipe out Sally's memories of Rouge using her powers and change to the activities when they, Amy, and Cosmo were outside) Papa: I recommend that we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. (He then put the fun memories back into Sally's head, and she smiled in their sleep) Papa: She will be okay. Rouge: But she won't remember that I have powers? Amy: What if...? Max: It's for the best. Papa: Listen to me, Rouge, your power will only grow. (He used his magic to show them an older version of Rouge showing her powers to the people) There's beauty in it, but also great danger. (The blue aura turned red, making Rouge gasp) You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. (When the aura of the people turned red and caught the blue version of Rouge telling them that it will be big trouble if she can't control her powers, she gasped in fear and held to her father, Amy, and Cosmo) Max: No! We can protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with other people, and keep her powers hidden from everybody, including Sally, Amy, and Cosmo. Cosmo: But...! Max: I'm sorry, but there's other choice. Alicia: It's for you and Sally's own good. (Back at Arendelle, by order of Max and Alicia, guards closed the gates of the castle so that nobody could get in. The staff closed the windows, and had moved Rouge's bed and stuff to another room, having the whole room to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo ran out of their room, down the hallway to see their cousin. They saw Rouge entering her room and closing the door, locking it to keep her cousins out for their own good. A few months later, the three sisters saw snow from the window. Sally was now wearing a gold tiara with blue sapphires, a light blue cropped tube top with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves, a gold necklace, light blue harem pants, and gold yellow Arabian shoes. Amy was now wearing a lime green short-sleeved blouse with poofy sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar and neck rims, an orange miniskirt, white socks, periwinkle and white converse shoes with orange laces, her red headband, her white gloves, and her gold ring bracelets. And Cosmo was now wearing a mint blue short-sleeved blouse with poofy sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar and frilly sleeve rims, a blue kilt, periwinkle frilly, knee-length pantalettes, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. They giggled and rushed to Rouge's room, hoping that she would play with them. They never saw her as much as they used to) Sally: Rouge? Amy: Rouge? Cosmo: Rouge? (She knocked on her older cousin's door before she, Sally, and Amy took turns singing) Sally: Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play We never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away Amy: We used to be best buddies And now we're not We wish you would tell us why Cosmo: Do you want to build a snowman? (Then she spoke in a muffled voice through the keyhole) Cosmo: It doesn't have to be a snowman Rouge: (Voice-over) Go away, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo! Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Sadly) Okay, bye (They they walked off, feeling sad that they had to play on their own. Inside her room, Rouge, now wearing a red headband with a bow on the center, a pink short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar and sleeve rims, a white pinafore apron, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes, looked out her window, smiling until the frost started to spread from her hands again. She backed away in fright. She needed help. After she explained to her uncle, Max, now wearing a gold crown with a red feather ornament, a black belt with a gold buckle, a blue long-sleeved military jacket with red lining, gold epaulettes, and a medal for royalty on the right breast, and black boots, gave her a pair of white gloves that were made for her hands that might help) Max: (Putting the gloves on his niece's hands) The gloves will help. See? Conceal it.... Rouge: (Finishing the sentence) Don't feel it. Rouge and Max: Don't let it show. (Six years later, Cosmo knocked on Rouge's door again, with Sally and Amy watching her. Sally was now 13 years old, and she was now wearing a blue tanktop-like minidress, light blue leggings, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. Amy was now 12 years old, and she was now wearing a red one-strap tanktop with the left side one strap, blue rolled-up jean shorts, red sandals, her red headband, her white gloves, and her gold ring bracelets. And Cosmo now 11 years old, and she was now wearing a light green schoolgirl tanktop, a green schoolgirl skirt, white knee-high socks, and green schoolgirl shoes. There was no answer, so the two girls sighed and walked off. Later they rode their bikes around the halls. They tumbled down, and the bikes fell over, but Sally, Amy, and Cosmo were caught in the knight's armored hands. They then walked into the art gallery and stared at the picture of Yuji Naka) Sally: Do you want to build a snowman Or ride our bike around the halls? Amy: We think some company is overdue We've started talking to The pictures on the walls Cosmo: Hang in there, Yuji. (Then she, Sally, and Amy stared at the clock, watching the minutes go by) Cosmo: It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by (Sally and Amy then giggled at Cosmo as she clicked her tongue to make a clock ticking sound. Back at Rouge's room, things were getting worse when more frost had just spread on the walls. Rouge was now 15 years old, and she was now wearing a fuchsia cropped tank top with black spaghetti straps, a black knee-length, flowing skirt, pink stockings, black high-heeled shoes, and her white gloves. She paced while panicking) Rouge: (Panicking) I'm scared! It's getting stronger! Max: (Reaching out to touch his niece) Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down. Rouge: (Backing away) NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!! Please, I don't want to hurt you. (Her aunt and uncle were really worried that her powers will never be controlled. Three more years later, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo rushed past Rouge's room. Sally was now 15 years old, and she was now wearing a blue sleeveless tunic over a light blue short-sleeved shirt, light blue leggings, and blue boots. Amy was now 14 years old, and she was now wearing a white short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, a red sleeveless sweater with a V-neck, red stockings, white ballet slippers, a red band on her left arm, a red newsboy cap with white lining, her red headband, her white gloves, and her gold ring bracelets. And Cosmo was now 13 years old, and she was now wearing a light green short-sleeved shirt, a pair of green overall pants, white socks, and green Velcro shoes. Cosmo about to knock on her door, but she, Sally, and Amy sighed when they changed their mind. They went up to their parents and hugged them because it was time for them to leave, for they were going to visit the neighboring kingdom called the Kingdom of Corona to attend a business meeting) Sally: Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father. Amy: Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad. Cosmo: See you in two weeks. (When the parents reached downstairs, they saw Rouge, who was now 17 years old like Sally, and she was now wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet) Rouge: (Bowing to her aunt and uncle) Do you have to go? Max: (Smiling) You'll be fine, Rouge. (Then he and Alicia went on a ship and sailed away, but later, a storm hit, causing the ocean waves to go crazy. A huge tidal wave hit the ship, causing it to tip over. No one on the ship survived the storm, not even the parents. One of the staff told Sally, Amy, and Cosmo that their parents were killed in the storm. The funeral was held outside in the field, and Sally, Amy, Cosmo, the servants, the new captain, the guards, and the citizens of Arendelle bidded their sad farewell to the deceased rulers of Arendelle. Later, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo slowly made their way down the hall, and Cosmo knocked on Rouge's door once again) Sally: Rouge? Amy: Rouge? Cosmo: Rouge? (When Rouge didn't answer, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo sighed before they took turns singing once more) Sally: Please, we know you're in there People are asking where you've been Amy: They say, "Have courage" and we're trying to We're right out here for you Just let us in (Still no answer. So, the three sisters leaned against the door and slid down on the floor) Cosmo: We only have each other It's just you and us What are we gonna do? (She, Sally, and Amy sighed as they finished their song) Girls: Do you want to build a snowman? (Then they started to tear up calmly. Even Cosmo started to sniffle softly, as some tears streamed down her cheeks. On the other side in the same position, Rouge heard the words from her cousins. She couldn't do anything unless she revealed her powers, which she couldn't. Rouge teared up, lowered her head down, and cried. Oh, how she wished to be with her cousins, but there's nothing she could do. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo cried as they lowered their heads down, feeling that they may not see their cousin ever again) Coming Up: Three years after Max and Alicia's deaths, Rouge's coronation day has come and Sally, Amy, and Cosmo, despite keeping Rouge's powers a secret, are excited to greet the people to their castles. open gates. Then Sally, Amy, and Cosmo will meet a certain dark boy, a certain rooster with a steel beak, and a certain air pirate dingo at the docks. Then after Rouge is crowned the new queen, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo tried to bond with her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies